


Nightmares and Comforts

by mlmtozier



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes - Freeform, Carl Grimes Needs a Hug, Daryl Dixon and Rick Grimes, Domestic Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Domestic Rickyl, Established Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Established Rickyl, Gay Daryl Dixon, M/M, Rickyl, Soft Rick Grimes/Daryl Dixon, Soft Rickyl, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmtozier/pseuds/mlmtozier
Summary: Carl goes to Rick and Daryl after having a bad dream.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Nightmares and Comforts

It was no secret that most people had nightmares, especially during the apocalypse. It was almost expected, actually. Even though they had arrived at Alexandria, which seemed to be a safe haven, the group was still on edge.

It had been years since Carl climbed into bed with Rick and Lori, so he didn't expect him to climb into bed with him and Daryl. Rick was fast asleep and Daryl was barely sleeping when Carl knocked on the door. 

"Dad?" he whispered. "Daryl?" Rick barely woke up but Daryl sat up. 

"Carl?" he asked, moving his hair out of his eyes so he could see the young boy.

"Can I sleep with you guys? I had a bad dream." Carl looked pretty shaken up. He normally fell back asleep or stayed with Judith. 

"Uh...yeah. C'mere." Daryl held his hand out and Carl immediately laid in between the two. Rick rolled over and hugged Carl, starting to wake up.

"Go back to sleep, Dad," the kid told him, snuggling into his father's chest.

Daryl panicked. He felt like he didn't belong there with them. He was about to get up and sleep on the couch, but Rick grabbed Daryl's hand and mumbled something that sounded like,"Go back to sleep." Carl was already back asleep, and Rick was close to sleep again. So he did. He laid down and held the two close, slowly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> very very short but they are so soft goodbye :)


End file.
